ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Special Surprise
Synopsis While at the local park, Rath stumbles upon a puppy dog and then decides that it's lost and brings it to the penthouse to keep as a pet, but plans don't exactly go as thought when the dog begins acting up in a strange way. Plot (Rath and Fasttrack are outside the apartment/penthouse complex and Fasttrack is talking to Rath). Fasttrack: OK, so, I'm going over to Baumann's store, STAY in the area. Go to the park or something, NOT inside the freaking house ok? Rath: I GOT IT! RATH DOESN'T GO INTO PENTHOUSE BUT IN PARK! Fasttrack: Good *mumbles* for once you seem to be listening to me. (Fasttrack walks off over to the store owned by Mr. Baumann and Rath stays and looks around as Charmcaster walks to him, gobbling up a candy bar). Charmcaster: *swallows* What are you looking at? Rath: SHUT UP LADY! RATH IS LOOKING AT YOU, ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHIN!? Charmcaster: *Stares at Rath more* Kitty! Oh, I own about 20 cats back at my house, wonder if you're Sammy or Travis...then again about 42 ran away from me.... Rath: Ok.... (Charmcaster smiles and walks off, pulling out another candy bar from her bag and then tripping over. Rath then walks into the complex and walks up to the penthouse and opens the door, only to get blinded in the eyes by 4 lasers) Voice: *Large weapon comes down from roof and aims itself at Rath* Apploplexian detected inside...Apploplexian detected inside. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN STUPID LITTLE LASER VOICE THING THAT IS INSTALLED IN THE CEILING! THIS IS RATH'S PLACE AND RATH OWNS IT, NOW GET OUT! *Gets blasted all the way down the hallway* (Rath begins smoking and the door closes shut and locks and Rath gets up and mumbles down the stairs) Rath: Stupid little fast man... (Rath goes outside and crosses the busy streets and enters the park, where he sits on a bench depressed. Just then, not to far away from Rath, a large Tetramand/human figure ties its dog to a pole with a leash and goes over to the ice-cream stand. Rath hears the dog bark and stares at it) Rath: I'LL SAVE YOU LITTLE PUPPY FROM YOUR TORTURE! *Breaks the leash off the pole and runs off with the dog* YOU'RE GONNA BE SAFE WITH ME AND THE LITTLE FAST GUY TOO! (The figure, who ownes the dog and is known as Corrundumer, walks over to the bench and screams). Corrundumer: NOOOO!!!! MY DOG! NO! WHY? Rath: *Goes into complex* Come on little puppy! Phil: WHOA WHOA WHOA! IS THAT A DOG? Rath: YES IT'S A DOG OLD MAN! CAN'T YOU SEE? Phil: Ugh, NO dogs allowed unless it's a further notice...especially no dogs or ANY pets by that matter by you. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN, OLD MANAGER OF THIS PENTHOUSE COMPLEX IN WHICH I LIVE IN! THIS IS RATH'S DOG AND RATH GETS TO KEEP IT! (Rath storms up the stairs and breaks a painting on the wall and a door) Rath: SORRY! (Rath goes up to the penthouse and sees Fasttrack watching TV and smoking out of his bubble pipe) Rath: DOGGY!! Fasttrack: *Jumps up* OH GOD NO! WHY THE HECK...you know what, I don't really care. Rath: It was being TORTURED in the park, so I saved it! Fasttrack: ...Tortured? How so? Rath: UGH ARE YOU AN IDIOT? HE WAS TIED UP TO A POLE WITH A LEATHER ROPE ELECTRIC THING! Fasttrack: *facepalm* Ugh, that's not called torturing, that's called TYING UP A DOG WHILE YOU GO GET SOMETHING! Rath: NO! IT'S TORTURE! Fasttrack: Ugh, take that dog back, it'll be too much hassle for us...especially you. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN LITTLE FAST MAN! RATH SAVED IT AND NOW IT'S RATH'S DOG! Fasttrack: *Puts down bubble pipe* UGH FINE! YOU take care of it, NOT me. Got it? Rath: KK! (The dog twitches and pees all over Rath and the floor and attacks Fasttrack) Rath: UGH! AGH! Fasttrack: GET THIS REVOLTING MUTT OFF MY FACE!!! *Speeds around the room like in the actually show* Rath: *Punches Fasttrack down and dog runs under kitchen table* HEY! YOU MUTT, GET OVER HERE! Dog: RARGH! RUFFFF! RAGH! *Chews on table* Fasttrack: THAT'S IT! Get it out of here! Rath: *Picks up dog and it bites him* AWH OW! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fasttrack: *Kicks dog out of the penthouse* THANK...GOD! Rath: THAT MUTT BIT RATH IN THE ARM! Fasttrack: I know, GOD if only you know it was a crazed-up freak dog. (Screams are heard outside the room and loud and deep barking and stomping. The door begins shaking and moving and Fasttrack runs to it and leans against it). Fasttrack: Ummm we're busy in here! Please come back?? (Just then the door breaks open and the dog that Rath snatched is now a large ferocious mutant dog, with its eyes glowing red and its body all black and red). Fasttrack: ...Raaaattthhh!!!! Get over here, your dog is back... Rath: *Jumps out in front of Fasttrack holding broom* LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN SEEMINGLY BIGGER AND STRONGER AND MORE MUTANT DOG I PICKED UP EARLIER! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU! Dog: *Kicks broom throw the window and jumps onto Rath* RARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!! Fasttrack: *Throws chairs at dog's head and kicks him out of the room* UGH THAT DOG! (Just then the dog is heard whimpering and then is heard falling down the stairs, moaning). Fasttrack: Hey deserves a wounded leg and falling down stairs. *Gets Rath up* Rath: THANK YOU LITTLE FAST MAN! Fasttrack: Welcome, now one more thing....DO NOT EVER TAKE DOGS OUT OF THE PARK OR ANYPLACE? UNDERSTAND? Rath: I GOT IT! RATH DOESN'T GO TO THE PARK OR ANYWHERE TO GET A DOG! Fasttrack: BOY I hope you "got it"... Rath: *Hears dog whimpering down the stairs* DOG IN TROUBLE! (As Rath runs to the door, Fasttrack turns on the lasers and machine on the ceiling on and they aim at Rath and blast him out again). Fasttrack: Never gets old. Characters *Rath *Fasttrack Secondary Characters *Charmcaster *Phil PhilisDan (RFS) Villains *Skiddles (by middle) *Corrundumer (minorly villain) Trivia *Skiddles and Corrundumer debut. *Fasttrack uses his speed like in UA in this episode. *Rath and Fasttrack are both helping in each other. *Charmcaster debuts. *Fasttrack's bubble pipe debuts in this ep. *It is confirmed that Skiddles will turn into his more gruesome and mutant state when he feels threatened and internally furious and his control pad is on his front left leg. **Due to Rath and Fasttrack's damage to it, Skiddles can no longer change back and is stuck in his form. Category:Episodes Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack